


How to make a Voldemort

by ImVeryConfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Descent into Madness, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Madness, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: Tom made his horcruxes to protect the people he loved. What Tom failed to realise was that every time he split his soul, he descended just a little bit further into madness. It is only when he regains a bit of his mind back, and he realises how much harm he has done to his followers and his husband, that he is determined to find all of his horcruxes as well his sanity.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 183
Kudos: 144





	1. Marvolo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rospotter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospotter78/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> I've had this idea for a while. If you have read my fic called 'An Evil within', you can kind of see where this has come from BUT THIS ISN'T A PREQUEL!!! It's heading in a different direction.
> 
> I was inspired to make this fic by rospotter78 who gave me the idea to use 'An Evil Within' as a mini fic and develop a longer fic with the back story. That was my original intent but then i had some better ideas!!!!
> 
> I've also gifted this to Trickster32, whos comments i always look forward to on my works 😊

Tom Riddle was the most powerful and respected person in the whole Slytherin house, so it really baffled Severus as to why Tom was so interested in him –a lowly, 5th year, halfblood. And Tom made his favouritism towards Severus quite obvious, to the dismay of all his 6th year friends. He would often leave his own friends to seek Severus out for nothing more than a normal conversation. He would also invite Severus to his private gathering to which only Tom’s closest friends would be in attendance.

Severus’ confusion only increased by a tenfold when he and Tom began dating. He couldn’t see anything within himself that another person would find attractive, but Tom always insisted that he was beautiful and sexy. Over the years, Tom and Severus grew completely besotted with one another they were quick to marry after Severus graduated from Hogwarts.

Severus had also wormed his way into the heart of Tom’s followers who greatly admired his brains as he had the ability to create flawless plans which resulted in the success of many of their missions. Severus grew particularly close to Lucius and Bellatrix who pretty much substituted in as his family after the death of his parents.

For the first time in his life, Severus was surrounded by people who loved, respected and cared for him. And it was all great for a while.

Until it all went to shit.

* * *

Severus who had just turned twenty-two, lounged languidly on his and Marvolo’s bed, waiting for him to come home. Grabbing his wand, Severus sighed as he cast another _tempus_ charm. Marvolo should have been home two hours ago. He was never usually late –not without letting Severus know anyway. For a moment, Severus considered that something bad may have happened to delay him, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

After another hour of waiting, simply staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, Severus had come to the conclusion that Marvolo wasn’t going to come home that day. Maybe the mission had slightly derailed, so they had to revise their strategy? Or maybe after the mission, Lucius and he had decided to open a bottle of fire whiskey and they had just lost track of time? Whatever the reason, Severus was sure that Marvolo was fine. He was probably heading back to Slytherin Manor right that moment as Severus had begun to change into his night gown. Severus wasn’t worried at all.

In fact, the reason why Severus laid in bed, wide awake, hours after settling down wasn’t because he was _worried,_ he was just a bit _curious_ about where his husband was. His curiosity led to kneel in front of the fireplace as he threw some floo powder down and firecalled the Malfoys.

“Lucius, do you have any idea where Marvolo is?” Severus called with a slightly strained voice.

“Oh, Severus. I should have called you earlier I’m so sorry.” Lucius says in a tense way that made Severus’ heart rate, sky-rocket.

“Where is my husband?” Severus demanded, considerably more distressed.

“I-I think you’d better come through.” Lucius says after struggling for a while.

Severus wastes no time changing into his robes before stepping through. His senses screamed at him that something was wrong. And when he arrived at Malfoy Manor, Severus saw a sight that shattered his heart into pieces.

His husband laid on a bed upon sheets which were likely once white, now soaked red. His face bruised and battered and his body unmoving. Choking out a cry, Severus rushed, barefoot, to his husband, cupping his face gently, avoiding all the bruising.

“What the hell happened to him Lucius?” Severus screeched.

“Wh-whilst we were on the mission, we ran into so unprecedented problems. It seems the light side, knew of our goals and when we arrived, we were ambushed.”

“How the hell could they know about our plans?” Severus shouted. He had laid out the plans for the mission himself! He had even gone to the extent of insisting that both Lucius and Marvolo wear glamours. How could it have gone so wrong?

“The only way they could have known… is if we have a mole within our ranks.” Lucius reasoned.

“Who would leak our plans to the light?” Severus asked, bordering on hysterics at the point.

“I don’t know for sure… but I have suspected that Pettigrew be leaking information.”

“Pettigrew?” Severus spat as if his mere name had a foul taste. “He’ll pay for what he has done to my husband.”

Severus had never seen his husband look so defeated before. Though he was heavily bandaged, Severus could see burn marks all over his husband’s skin.

“Is he going to be alright?” Severus croaked out.

“Bella was here a few moments ago, she just left to retrieve some potions. Her scan showed that Tom sustained burns to around a third of his body, mostly his chest and legs. He also has a concussion from when we fell. Bella thinks he will be alright though the burns are likely to scar.” Lucius recalled.

And for a while, Severus was silent as he contemplated all that Lucius had informed him of. Then came rage.

“Where the hell are your burns then?” Severus roared. “Why is my husband the only one that was injured during the ambush? What the hell happened?”

“I… did all that I could.” Lucius replied in a small, broken voice. “We walked right into their trap. It all happened in the space of a minute. I could hardly react before we were falling. And then nearly fifteen members of Dumbledore’s Order apparated in. Tom hit his head and I dropped my wand in the fall. While I was looking for it, that Weasley bitch cast a Fiendfyre. I thought that it was over at that point, but Tom cast a shield around us. It wasn’t strong because he could hardly focus on the spell due to his head injury, so he took the brunt of the spell. As the smoke settled, they began to close in on us. I thank Merlin that was able to find my wand and quickly apparate us out of there. As soon I got to safety, I called Bella to tend to Marvolo. I’m so sorry for not letting you know earlier.”

Listening as his teary-eyed friend explained what had happened, Severus felt a pang of pain in his chest. “I… sorry for questioning you Luc. I just don’t know what I would do if Marvolo…” Severus paused abruptly, stifling a sob.

“He will be _fine_ Severus.” Lucius reassured.

And Severus nodded along, wishing deeply that Lucius’ words were true.

* * *

When Marvolo woke, later the next day, he was in a room that he didn’t recognise, surrounded by his husband and his closest friend. His husband, still beautiful as the day he met him, was sat with his eyes closed in a chair beside his bed. Though Marvolo knew him too well to believe that he was asleep. Lucius and his husband Remus were on the other side of the room pacing. Bellatrix and Narcissa were both reading off a parchment, no doubt worrying over Marvolo’s condition.

It was actually Bella who realised that Marvolo had woken.

“How are you feeling Tom?” she asked catching everyone’s attention.

“Thank Merlin, he’s awake.” Remus cried.

Severus had also risen from his seat, towards Marvolo to cup his husband’s face.

“I’m so happy you are awake Domine.” He whispered, planting a kiss on Marvolo’s lips.

“You needn’t worry about me.” Marvolo choked out. “It’s just a scratch.” He joked earning a withering glare from his bond mate.

“It’s not funny. You could have died!” Severus chastised. “And all because of that rat Pettigrew.

“Pettigrew?”

“Yes, my Lord. I suspected Pettigrew of revealing out plans to the light, so I went and searched him home.” Lucius began. “There I found correspondences between him and the light. I have already dealt with rat.” Lucius said, bowing.

“Rise Lucius, there is no need for such formalities when it is just our family around.” Marvolo pleaded weakly but Lucius didn’t rise.

“I apologise my Lord; I simply do not deserve such an honour to be referred as you family.” Lucius choked out. “I should have done more when we were attacked. Then maybe you wouldn’t even be in that bed.”

“None of this is your fault Luc.” Tom said sitting up, much to every occupant of the room’s dismay. It was way to early for hum to be moving around again. “Neither of us could have known that Pettigrew would relay our plans to the Light.”

At Tom’s words, Lucius sheepishly raised his head.

“Dumbledore and the Pettigrew failed at stopping our plan all together, we still retrieved what we intended.” Lucius said, drawing a roll of parchment from within his tunic and handing them over to Tom so he could view them.

“Yes, and the events that have taken place in the last few days has only proved the necessity or retrieving these pages from Salazar Slytherin’s diary.”

“Marvolo, are you sure that this is the right choice?” Severus asked uncertainly.

“This is the _only_ choice I have my love, and this experience has only proved it. As I currently am, I am too vulnerable. One well aimed spell could kill me. And i can’t risk that. I can’t risk our cause or you love. I have to do this. I have to make a horcrux.”

“But Domine, splitting your soul, has to come with negative repercussions.”

“There is no evidence of any negative consequences in Salazar’s diary. Even if there are consequences, I would happily take them to be able to keep you all safe.” Tom said.

“if…If you think that it is the right choice, I won’t stop you Domine.” Severus agree, quite dejectedly. He didn’t like the idea of his husband having half of a soul but he could understand his husband’s reasoning.

“Thank you.” Tom whispered. He would do absolutely anything, to protect the people he loved. Even sacrificing his soul.


	2. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks like Tom, and he sounds like Tom... but he's not Tom anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the huge amount of support i recieved on the last chapter. I was trying to sit on this chapter for a while so i could udpate on a weekly basis but i was too excited to post it. Soooo...here we are!

“I am _fine_.” Tom insisted, swatting away Bella’s hands as she fretted over him. Though she shot him a firm look, warning him that if he didn’t let her do her job, there would be dire consequences. So, Tom resigned himself to his fate, dropping his hands and sitting still as the witch cast diagnostic spells on him for what seemed like _hours_ now.

“Are you done now?” Tom asked in a harsh tone after another long while. He could feel the dull throb of a headache building up, so he wanted nothing more than to find his mate and retire to his rooms however this blasted witch insisted doing a thorough check up on him, even though he was _absolutely fine_!

Though Bella, seemingly not hearing his complaints, cast yet another spell. It was minutes before she relaxed. “It seems that nothing is wrong at all.” Bella said, slight confusion in her voice.

“It almost sound like you _want_ something to be wrong.” Tom said snidely, reaching for his discarded shirt and placing it back on.

“You know I just want you to be ok Tom.” Bella said in a slightly chastising tone. He wasn’t usually this complacent. “But I just expected to find… something. I mean, your soul was ripped apart.”

“Well clearly there are no side effects.” Tom concluded as he stood.

“Ok….” Bella said inspecting him one last time. “You’d better go find Sev. He has been worried sick.”

And Tom did, muttering out a quick ‘thank you’, leaving Bellatrix alone in the infirmary.

All his scans came back fine. The was no damage to his magical core. No sign of alterations to his brain. And he was physically healthy. Strange. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she suspected that Tom wasn’t _absolutely fine_ as he thought. Something had definitely changed about Tom.

And it wasn’t until he made his second horcrux, that the change became more apparent.

* * *

Something was different about Tom. Severus had realised it straight away. His husband who would never tire of randomly surprising him with gift was grew colder every day. And it wasn’t the gifts that Severus missed. He didn’t care about the jewellery and the fancy outing. He missed the fact that Tom had loved him so much that when they were apart, Tom thought about him enough to want to bring him home a gift. But recently… it almost felt like Tom forgets about him sometimes.

Tom would rush off on long missions without even waving Severus goodbye and return weeks later no once even thinking to owl his husband. He wasn’t like this before. Severus mused as silent tears ran down his face. Making that second horcrux was a mistake.

It seemed like piece of his soul that Tom had ripped out and placed in his familiar, Nagini was also the part of him that Severus had fallen in love with. He was no longer the kind, loving man that always put his family first he was just the Dark Lord.

A man who constantly demanded respect of those around him, family or otherwise. A man who valued his own opinion above all else, often ignoring Severus’ mission strategies resulting in countless failed ventures. It was almost like he was becoming a different person. Not the person who Severus had fallen in love with.

Though it was just something Severus and Tom’s followers had to bear with after all, Tom had sacrificed his soul for them. They could hardy complain.

* * *

Tom’s transition became _painfully_ obvious after he made the third horcrux. He would constantly berate his followers, even for things that were out of their control, something the old Tom would never do.

It seems, tearing away another part of his soul had really invoked his love for the use of dark curses and unforgivable. Death eater meetings that were once a comfortable environment where Tom and his followers could freely voice their opinions were now uncomfortably tense as Tom was so volatile, that he would fling a _Crucio_ at someone for speaking out of turn.

Last week he even used the Cruciatus curse on Narcissa. A woman that he had once considered his sister. Simply for not bowing.

It was clear that Tom –or Lord Voldemort as he insisted, he was to be called—only thought of the Death Eaters as pawns to carry out his every whim. And they couldn’t even speak against him, after all, he had made a huge sacrifice for them and their cause.

Though when Tom it was when setting out his plans to make his fourth horcrux, Severus decided that he couldn’t just sit by and watch Tom tear away at his soul anymore. He _had_ to say something to his husband.

* * *

“I don’t think this is a good idea Domine.” Severus admitted that night as he and Tom laid in bed. Tom who was about to fall asleep had a visible shift in mood as he abruptly sat up glaring down at his husband.

“What do you mean you _don’t think it’s a good idea_?” He asked harshly.

“I…I just don’t think making so many horcruxes is good for you soul. You… changed my love.” Severus said hesitantly. He knew that Tom’s reaction wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“You think I’ve _changed_?” He spat out the last word, throwing the sheets off his and Severus’ body.

“No my love, I just-“Severus started but he was quickly cut off as Voldemort to reached out his hand to grab his husband’s face in a tight, bruising grip. Severus’ eyes grew wide in shock as he tried and failed to escape the hold. For the first time since they met, he was genuinely fearful as he looked at the man before him. This man looked like his husband and he sounded like his husband but otherwise they couldn’t be more dissimilar.

“Don’t you dare speak down on me!” Voldemort shouted, tightening his hold. “Everything I have done, has been for you. So, if you don’t like what I have become, then deal with it!” Voldemort gritted out before flinging Severus backwards onto the mattress leaving the frightened man staring up at him in shock. And for a while Voldemort just stared at him, shooting him a disgusted sort of look then he commanded “Get out.”, shocking Severus even more.

“…What?” Severus asked in a small voice.

“Get. Out.” Voldemort gritted out with a menacing glare, warning clear in his tone.

And Severus did, quietly leaving the room without looking back.

It only got worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear some more idea you all have!!! I'll be putting my favourites in the story!!!


	3. Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The course true love never did run smooth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing suggestion from the last chapter.
> 
> The idea for this chapter was given to me by Shadowandstarlight. Thanks a bunch!!!

Severus had been avoiding his husband for days now. He had been sleeping in a guest room, not wanting to return to his and Tom’s bed. Purple bruises still prominent on Severus pale skin. There was a row of four bruises on his left cheek and one, larger bruise on his right cheek. Just by looking at the marks, it would be clear to anyone that someone had grabbed his face hard enough to leave a bruise. And it wouldn’t take much thinking to realised who had caused the bruises.

This was because Severus was a man who greatly valued his personal space so he wouldn’t usually let someone get close enough to touch –let alone grab his face. The only person that could possibly get that close to Severus…was his husband. In the past Tom would be the last person suspected of hurting Severus but due to his recent angry, volatile nature, it wouldn’t be too far of a conclusion to jump to. And they wouldn’t be wrong.

Sighing, Severus cast a glamour over himself, watching the bruises fade and then disappear. He was meeting up with a group of his friends that he hadn’t seen in a while and he surely didn’t want ‘why his husband thought it ok to grab his face hard enough to bruise him’, to be a topic of conversation. He just hoped no one would notice the glamour.

And Severus continued to dress himself in plum robes that Narcissa had jokingly gotten him about a year ago insisting that she wanted to add _a splash of colour into his wardrobe._

And though he scowled at her at the time, after trying it on Severus admired the fine material the robe was made of as well as the intricate detailing on the cuffs. He also enjoyed how the robe hugged his body just enough to accentuate his figure, without sacrificing all of his modesty. Narcissa certainly knew how to pick a robe, Severus thought as he felt the ward shift. It seemed his guests had arrived.

Severus spent a minute more brushing out his hair before he all but ran down the stairs. He hadn’t seen them in two weeks, of course he was in a rush!

As he approached he could see Lucius and his husband making themselves comfortable in the living room, settling down a present in a long, thin, green gift bag. No doubt it contained the finest, French wine –a standard Malfoy gift. The others present were the Rabastan, Narcissa, Bella and her husband –Rodolphus.

“It’s been too long Sev.” Rabastan announced as soon as he saw him, holding out his arms which Severus came crashing into, returning the hug. Bella was next, pulling Severus into a hug with Rodolphus patting him heartily on the back.

"You look amazing Sev." Narcissa praised as she grabbed him, pulling him into hug. As she pulled back, Severus didn't miss that her smile had dropped and was replaced by a confused expression as she peered up at him.

Shit. She had seen the glamour. Severus mentally berated himself. _Of course,_ Narcissa could see past glamours she was a mediwitch! Severus heavily begun to regret not using muggle makeup –would have provided the same concealment but and was less likely to be noticed.

Severus could only thank Merlin when Narcissa pulls away, not mentioning the glamour.

And then Lucius and Remus approach him, encircling Severus in their usual, three-person hug. And Severus melted into it, feeling at complete comfort in the arms of his best friends.

The pair had married not long after he and Tom had. Severus had been the one to introduce them actually!

A while go Remus was just a wimpy fourth year who Severus wouldn’t really have noticed other than for the fact that he followed around Potter and Black like some sort of lap dog. Though Severus didn’t have anything particularly against Remus, he had begun to hate the boy simply by association after all, he was never one to intervene when Black and Potter would torment him. But this all changed after Black pulled a particularly outrageous prank on Severus that nearly resulted in Severus getting bitten by Remus who had transformed into a werewolf.

It was then, Remus had cut his ties with those Gryffindor scum and after apologising profusely to Severus, they had become friends. It was after which Severus had introduced Remus to Lucius, something that he still praises himself for to this day as they were perfect for on another.

“So Severus, why have you been hiding from us?” Narcissa asks half-joking-half-serious causing Severus’s face to warm slightly as the all settled into the comfy living room sofas. She has always had a way of scolding that make Severus feel like a young boy being told off by his parents.

“I’ve been really busy with teaching.” Severus explains.

“And there you have it Narcissa.” Rabastan exclaims dramatically. “Severus wasn’t avoiding us he was busy being the youngest potions professor in the history of Hogwarts. Give him some slack!” He said causing everyone to cheer loudly, deepening Severus blush at his praise.

“How _have_ you found teaching Severus?” Remus asked whist wrapping a lazy arm around Lucius.

“It’s been amazing actually.” Severus admits. “I love Potions and now I’m being paid for teaching it… Its almost like a dream”

“Awwww Sev, you’re blushing.” Bella points out laughing madly.

“Oh, leave him, he’s allowed to be happy!” Lucius chimes in.

“How has the old bastard been?” Rodolphus asks casing Severus to chuckle.

“Annoying and manipulative as always. He invited me into his office last week and told me of his plans. He wants me to approach the Dark Lord, pledge my allegiance and then relay information back to his precious Order.” Severus wheezed.

“He’s probably missing having a spy after we silenced his rat.” Lucius added deviously.

“This calls for a celebration!” Rabastan announced.

“I’ll open this up, then shall I?” Severus asked slyly, reaching for the gift bag on the table setting some glasses down.

As he begins to por, Bella reaches for the bottle.

“Let me, Sev.” She asks politely.

“Nonsense, you my guests.” Severus argues, pouring her a glass to which she tilts her head in a thank you. No sooner than Severus filled Rodolphus’s cup, did the man snatch up the drink and gulp in down. Bella quickly swatted her husband shocked at his poor manners but everyone in the room already saw and burst into laughter.

“Someone’s thirsty.” Severus commented, pouring the man another glass.

“Bella doesn’t let me drink at home, so I haven’t had a drop in weeks.” He admitted.

“Too much drink isn’t good for you.” Bella pointed out poking her husband’s stomach.

Severus laughed, turning to pour a drink for Remus. When he reached over to pour Lucius a glass, he was shocked to see Lucius’ hand over the rim.

“None for me thanks.” Lucius say quietly.

“Ah, would you like me to grab some firewhiskey then?” Severus asked and was surprised to see Lucius shake his head. “…we just imported some of the good stuff from Romania if you want-“

“No. I’m not drinking.” Lucius said, biting his lip.

“You’re not drinking?” Severus repeats, testing the words on his lips as it definitely doesn’t sound correct coming from Lucius’ own. He wasn’t drinking? Was this really the same man, who in his 6th year, at a party proclaimed that if he could live his life with only fire whiskey and without another sip of water, that he would?

And for a while, Severus and all the others stared at Lucius –no, this man _couldn’t possibly_ be Lucius.

“There is actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you all.” Lucius begins shyly, taking Remus’ hand in his own. “I’m...I mean _we_ are…pregnant.”

And at his words, Severus is forced to place the expensive bottle of wine down as his hand begin to vibrate so much that he thinks h is about to drop it.

“That’s amazing!” Bella shrieked.

“Congratulations!” Rodolphus shouted albeit tipsy.

“Are you having a little boy or a little girl?” Narcissa asked, no doubt already planning out the nursery.

“This calls for a celebration.” Rabastan shouted.

Though among all the chaos, it took a while longer for Severus to find his words.

“So, I’m… going to be an uncle?” He asked slowly, not trusting his ears. And Lucius slowly nodded.

And that was all it took for Severus to envelope Lucius into an embrace. And Remus quickly joined in their usual, three-way-style. Only this hug was different. Bella joined. And then Rodolphus. And then they were all hugging.

After a long while, the group broke apart, revealing Lucius in the middle whose eyes were watering.

“Fucking hormones.” He commented as he wiped away the tears causing everyone to laugh.

“This calls for a celebration!” Rabastan announced grabbing the bottle of expensive wine and thrusting it in the air. “To Luc and Remy. May your child be strong and healthy and smart.” He said causing everyone to roar with applause and yells of agreement.

“And also, to Sev!” Rodolphus exclaimed, clearly intoxicated. He grabbed the bottle from his brother and wrapped his other arm around Severus’ neck. “The youngest Professor in history.”

“Dumbledore thinks he’ll be spying on us, us we’ll be spying on _them_!” Narcissa added.

And there was another loud round of applause and cheers. And Severus was reminded exactly why he loved his family so much as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

However, the course of Severus’ life never did run smoothly.

“What the fuck do you think you call this?” A voice was heard from behind causing all their head to twist around.

“…Tom. I told you there were coming over.” Severus said slowing as Voldemort approached. He knew that look I his husband’s eyes –he was seconds away from lashing out.

“Why the fuck do you have you hands around my husband?” He shouted at Rodolphus who still had a friendly arm Severus’ shoulders.

It wasn’t unusual for Severus to hug anyone in this room though as he considered them all as family but after the action being pointed out by Voldemort, Rodolphus quickly removed his arm. No sooner than he did so did Voldemort pull out his wand and mutter ‘ _Crucio’_ causing he man to fall down to the ground, writhing in agony.

“What the _hell_ do you think you are doing to my husband?” Bella shrieked lunging at the man but was quickly grabbed by Narcissa who knew that if Bella wasn’t careful, she would find herself on the floor, rolling next her husband.

Rodolphus’ pained moans quickly progressed to howling screams as Voldemort held the curse. Crouching down, Bella cupped his face muttering that he was going to be ok, but It fell upon deaf ears.

“Stop this _please_ Tom.” Severus begged, tears pricking at his eyes at seeing someone he considered as his brother in so much pain. “We were only joking around. Rodolphus would never do anything inappropriate.”

“You think you can _whore_ yourself out in my fucking house?” Voldemort shouted at Severus causing him to flinch backwards and everyone else’s eyes to widen in shock. Even if he had been cruel to others he had never spoken to Severus that way before –let alone in front of others.

“Don’t speak to Severus that way!” Lucius shouted in Severus’ defence, before Severus himself had time to react. His love for his brother clearly out weighting his regard for his own safety.

And this pissed Voldemort off even more as he immediately released the curse on Rodolphus, leaving the man panting and sweating on the floor, and turned his attention to Lucius.

“So, you have sided with Severus, Malfoy?” He asked, enraged. And Lucius defiantly stared back. Though he and Tom had been friends a long time –the pair having befriended each other in 1st year, Lucius no longer recognised the man as his friend. He had lost all respect for him.

“Then you shall be punished.” Voldemort concluded brandishing his wand, but he was quickly stopped as a hand reached out and snatched his wand away.

“If you ever so much as point your fucking wand at my mate, ever again, I will rip you into fucking pieces.” Remus promised stepping in front of Lucius with, his eyes glowing amber. And even Voldemort wasn’t dumb to make an enemy of Remus as throughout his years of servitude, the man had brought hundreds of wolves to the dark side. Wolves that would be more than ready to attack at Remus’ command.

Voldemort took a tentative step backwards sneering at both men. Severus felt elated that Voldemort wasn’t able to curse Lucius as surely, the baby would be harmed.

Though Remus wanted to do nothing more than to snap Voldemort’s wand into two, he knew that doing so would upset Severus, so he decided against it, throwing the wand down at Voldemort’s feet.

“I want you all off my property.” Voldemort shouted as he picked up his wand. Then he grabbed Severus’ wrist, in a bruising grip and dragged him away.

“You’re hurting me.” Severus cried.

When they get back to their room Voldemort is glaring dangerously at Severus, breathing deeply in an enraged sort of way.

“Why did you have to do that? They are my fri-“ Severus starts but he is quickly cut of as Voldemort delivers a powerful punch to his face, causing his head to snap to the side and him to stumble backwards. In shock, Severus raised a hand up to his painful lip causing his fingers to coat with blood.

“Listen to me.” Voldemort commanded pointing a warning finger at Severus. “You will _not_ invite to any of them over again. Do I make myself clear?”

“But-“ Severus starts and he is met with another punch, this time landing on Severus’ eye making his vison starry as he fell to the ground.

“DO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” He shouted, advancing on Severus, punctuating with a sharp kick to his ribs.

“YE-Yes. Yes.” Severus choked out an agreement, wrapping his arms around his head for protection.

“Good.” Voldemort said, his eyes softening slightly as he sees tears track down his husband’s bloody face. Bending down so he was closer Severus, Voldemort forces his chin upward so the man can look into his eyes. “I don’t like having to hurt you Sub, but you keep making me.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Severus sobs, shaking in fear, expecting another blow.

“I know you are. Just stop making me angry.” Voldemort said pulling Severus off the floor. “Now let’s go to bed, I’ve missed you these past couple of day.” He said dragging Severus along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your ideas so please don't hesitate to suggest something!!!


	4. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort makes an announcement at a meeting with his death eaters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i never make my chapters this long but i was just really inspired. 
> 
> ⚠Warning⚠ Abuse and Graphic descriptions of injury and violence.

For the first time in a while, Severus is actually looking forward to the upcoming, inner circle death eater meeting. Not to be berated and publicly humiliated at the hands of his husband of course, but because it had been three whole weeks since he had seen anyone other than Voldemort and their house elf Topsy. He was excited to see his friends again.

Though as the meeting grew nearer and nearer, his excitement twisted into nerves. His husband had _tortured_ Rodolphus so he doubted the man would be in any rush to speak with him. And by default Bella would also want nothing to do with him in order to protect her husband and herself. Narcissa wouldn’t be far behind her sister’s lead and surely Lucuis and Remus would also distance themselves from Severus to protect their baby.

And then Severus would be all alone in a house with just a madman and a house elf for company. And the mere prospect was enough to make Severus want to rip his own hair out.

“Are you done fawning over yourself?” Voldemort’s voice called from behind Severus causing the man to twist around. Voldemort who was dressed in his usual ceremonial robes, walked into the room eyeing his husband up and down before growling “Do you have to dress like such a slut?”

Feeling heat rush to his face, Severus instinctively took a step back as he sensed his husband’s anger rising.

“I’m not wearing anything indecent.” Severus replied in a small voice. He was wearing simple, navy robes that Narcissa had also selected for him.

“But what is wrong with your usual black robes?” Voldemort growled, advancing on his husband. In fear Severus had backed up into the wall where Voldemort had trapped him, placing a hand on either side of the wall and restricting Severus’ movement. He couldn’t run now.

And for a while, Voldemort stood staring at Severus waiting for a response to come out of his bruised lips. When it was clear the Severus wasn’t going tot reply, he gave the man a hard blow to the stomach. Immediately winded, Severus lurched forward gasping, thought he didn’t have much time to catch his breath as Voldemort reached out his hand and grabbed him by the neck so tightly that Severus had begun to see spots in his vision.

“I said. What is wrong with your usual black robes?” He gritted out bring his mouth closer to Severus ears.

“S-so-sorry.” Severus gasped out clawing at Voldemort hands, and failing to loosen the grip.

After a minute of flailing about, Severus’ panic motions had begun to slow as his body weaken from a lack of air. It was only then that Voldemort released his grip causing Severus to collapse to the floor gasping for oxygen.

“It’s embarrassing being next to you dressed like such a slut.” He spat, sneering down at his gasping husband. “Half of the men there will be undressing you with their fucking eyes and you haven’t left much room for imagination.” He said reaching out his foot and stepping down hard on Severus fingers.

“I’LL CHANGE! JUST PLEASE GET OFF ME.” Severus howled in pain, feeling his fingers yield and snap under the force of Voldemort boot.

“There’s no time for you to change we’ll be late.” Voldemort spat, removing his foot from Severus’ hand. “Clean yourself up. I expect you to be downstairs in 2 minutes, or else.” He warns, leaving his sobbing husband on the ground.

* * *

During the meeting, Severus could hardly focus on what his husband was saying as it was difficult to focus under all the pain his hand was going through. His middle and ring finger were purple and horribly twisted. In his pinkie finger, Severus was sure he could see the white of a bone poking out, but he didn’t have much time to look at it. He didn’t even have enough time to summon his house elf to heal his injury at the risk of coming late to the meeting and angering his husband further.

Suppressing a moan of pain, Severus’ eyes flitted across the room to land on Lucius’ own. Lucius was giving him a concerned look, to which Severus quickly averted his eyes and tried his best to focus on what his husband was saying.

“…so for this reason, I will be making a fifth horcrux.” Voldemort says and Severus almost wants to roll his eyes. These types of announcement were getting old now. In fact, Voldemort need not announce when he was going to make a horcrux. All his followers could tell when he had made a horcrux, simply by his worsening behaviours.

And the Severus zoned out again, his mind clouded with pain.

Though soon Severus felt an nudge on his side. He looked up to find that the perpetrator was Regulus Black. Confusedly looking at the man, Severus found that he was nudged again, only this time in the direction of Voldemort who was watching him impatiently.

“Well?” He asked, scrutinising his husband and tapping his foot down rapidly on the ground.

“…apologies I didn’t catch the last thing you said.” Severus said, a with fear shooting its way up his spine. Voldemort was going to be very angry with him later.

“I _said_ , how has your progress been at Hogwarts?” Voldemort gritted out.

“I uh… I been invited to one of their order meeting.” Severus said straightening himself despite the pain he felt in his abdomen.

“And what have you discovered?”

“I… They haven’t actually held a meeting yet. So, nothing so far.” Severus admitted fearfully. Voldemort hated having a lack of results.

“You’ve discovered…nothing?” He asked loudly in barely restrained rage. “You know I hate failures.”

“My Lord, with all due respect,” Regulus began. “The mission you have given Severus is a complicated one and-“

“SSSSSILENCCCCE BLACK! YOU SSSSPEAK WHEN SSSSPOKEN TO!” Voldemort roared causing everybody in the room to jump. “CRUCIO.” He Yelled, causing Regulus to crumble to the ground.

After a minute of holding the curse, listening to Regulus’ pained moans, Voldemort lifted the curse.

“I do not accept failure from anyone. Anyone.” He said shooting a sharp look at Severus. “There will be punishments.” Voldemort promised as he stalked out of the room, ending the meeting. Severus felt like he had swallowed a heavy rock at the mention of the ‘punishments’.

As soon as he left, death eaters rushed to Regulus’ aid muttering spells to help him with the pain.

Severus stood there feeling helpless.

“Sev are you ok?” Lucius asked softly.

“Y-yh. It’s Regulus you should be worried about.” Severus croaked feeling horribly guilty. It was his fault that Regulus was punished after all.

“Regulus is being looked after Sev.” Lucius said pointing at Bella who was already chanting spells around her cousin. “Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Severus said. It was hard having to lie to someone who he loved so much but he didn’t want to be pitied.

“Then why are you wearing a glamour?” Narcissa asked softly. And suddenly Severus’ mouth turned dry as he tried to think up an excuse.

“I…” was the only thing Severus could say, his mind still numbed from pain.

“Can I see what’s under the glamour?” Narcissa tried.

“No.” Said Severus immediately.

“Why not?” Lucius asked. Severus had never hidden anything from him before.

“Because… because…” Severus tried but his useless mind wasn’t providing him with any excuses.

“Because he hurt you?” Narcissa asked softly causing tears to prick at Severus’ eyes. He wasn't even surprised at the conclusion the woman had come to as she was always very intuitive, even to the point when at times, Severus even felt that she was using _Legilimency_ on him.

Denial was at the tip of the tongue but as he formed his response, Severus suddenly felt so tired. Tired of lying to his friends, tired of constantly being in fear at his own home and of all the pain he was in. At this point he didn’t even have enough strength to deny it. So he was going to tell them the truth, but where should he start? However much Severus wanted to say the words ‘my husband beats me.’, they wouldn’t come, he just promptly burst into tears.

“Oh Sev,” Narcissa said, wrapping him in an embrace. Although Severus dearly wants to, he is unable to reciprocate as his hands hurt so much, he can’t even lift them.

“Are you hurt right now?” He heard Bella ask from behind, having already treated Regulus.

And usually, Severus would deny any sort of weakness but his mental and physical exhaustion just forced him to nod.

“Where does it hurt Sev?” Narcissa asked, gently running a and through his hair.

“M-my ha-hand.” Severus sobbed.

I’m going to heal them, but I need to take your glamour off to do it ok?” Bella asks and receives a weak nod from Severus.

Pulling out her wand, Bella muttered the counter curse for Severus’ glamour and is shock as to what she sees beneath.

Severus hair is a dishevelled mess hanging over his bruised face. Hips lip is split and crusted with blood and he has a black eye. He had a purpling a bruise on his neck in the shape of a handprint. Though worst of all is his hand. Just upon looking at it she could tell that at least three are broken. She has no idea how Severus has been putting up with such pain throughout the meeting.

“This is going to take a while to heal Sev.” Bella said apologetically, gently taken Severus’ beaten hands into her own grimacing as she knew that Severus must have been in excruciating pain.

“I don’t have that much time.” Severus protested despite the agonising pain in his fingers.

“This isn’t something we can rush Severus.”

“But Tom is expecting me.” Severus argued. He knew that Bella was only trying to help her, but she didn’t understand just how paranoid Tom was being at the moment. Minutes away from his husband could lead to Tom spin all sort of outlandish explanations which would just result in him being in more pain in the end anyway.

“Ok, I’ll do what I can to stop the pain and give you some sort of control of your fingers again. But for them to be fully mended, I’ll have to come over and-“

“I’ll visit your Manor.” Severus interrupted her quickly as he remembered Voldemort’s warning should any of Severus’ friends visit again. He also suspected that Voldemort wouldn’t be too pleased with Severus bringing someone to heal himself as the pain he inflicted on Severus were lessons. And Severus couldn’t learn anything from them if he was healed –or Voldemort said.

“…Ok,” Bella said suspiciously but decided not to press on it. “Just come over whenever you’re free Sev. If you are hurt, I will always be there to help you. No matter what ok?”

“Thank you, Bella.” Severus replied genuinely, catching Bella’s underlying meaning even without her having to say, ‘when your husband beats the shit out of you I will heal you’.

After Bella had preformed some basic healing spells, Severus’ hands felt much better. Though they were still numb, and he wouldn’t exactly be rushing to his Potions lab, he could at least use them for simple tasks. As Severus stood to leave, he caught many upset faces, his friends clearly not wanting him to be anywhere near Voldemort.

“You can’t seriously be thinking of going back to him, can you?” Regulus asked sending Severus a loathsome, pitying look.

“Why wouldn’t I? He is my husband.” Severus said a bit harsher than he intended to. He hated being pitied.

“But he _beats_ you Severus.”

“That’s only because I keep angering him.” Severus responds before he is able to stop himself, instantly regretting it as the anger on everyone’s faces intensified.

“No one deserves what he is putting you through Severus.” Remus spoke in a deep, gruff voice that he only ever used when it was close to a full moon, or if he was very pissed.

“None of us deserve what he’s putting us through Severus.” Regulus argued, still shaking from the Cruciatus curse which was placed on him earlier. “And that’s why… I’m leaving the Death Eaters.”

“What?” Bella asked turning to her cousin in shock.

“There’s no way to leave. If you try, Voldemort will find you and torture you to death.” Narcissa said, worried for her cousin’s safety. Sure, she had thought about leaving too in the recent month. Ever since Tom had made his third horcrux he was completely unbearable, she thought shuddering at the memory of Voldemort placing the curse on her. I was completely unexpected, simply for not bowing –something Narcissa was never expected to do for Tom.

“I have a plan. He won’t come after me.” Regulus said sounding very sure of himself but everyone else in the room watched him wide-eyed for he had gone completely mad. “I have something of his that he wouldn’t risk losing by coming after me. I’m getting out and i suggest all of you do too. Before it’s too late.” He said directing the last bit at Severus causing a chill to run up his spine.

Voldemort would never kill him…right?

“I’m leaving too.” Another voice said and Severus swivelled around, shocked to find that the owner of the voice was Lucius. “It’s way to risky being around Tom when he’s like this. Not when I have a baby on the way.” He said placing a hand on his stomach which was slightly protruding now.

“I’ve already informed Voldemort. He wouldn’t risk me pulling all the werewolf packs from the dark side, so he didn’t protest much.” Remus said.

“He would _never_ hurt your baby.” Severus assures though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Adamant that his husband had sunken so low.

“I’m sorry to say this Sev, but I just can risk my mate or cub around him. Just look at what he’s done to you.” Remus said causing Severus to flinch back as if slapped.

“You can come too Sev, the pack will protect you.” Lucius promised.

“I am not leaving my husband.” Severus said firmly.

“Do you really think that man is your husband?” Lucius asked, frustratedly and becoming progressively angrier. “Would the Tom you knew torture all of you closest friends? Would he shout at you in front of everybody? Break your fingers and beat you? Whoever that man –that _thing_ is, he’s not your husband anymore.”

“You don’t understand anything about our relationship!” Severus snarled angrily.

“Well then explain it to me then!” Lucius shouted.

“He loves me.” Severus insisted.

“He wouldn’t be doing this to you if he loved you Severus.” Narcissa added.

Looking around the room, Severus can’t see anyone that understood. Tom loved him so much that he split his soul. It was his fault that Tom had become this way so he simply had to deal with the consequences.

“I’m just scared that one day, he will go too far, and you’ll end up dead.” Narcissa said.

“He wouldn’t” Severus said not quite convinced himself, though feeling quite overwhelmed that everybody else in the room was against him. “Tom was right about you all. I want all of you out of our house.”

“Severus you don’t mean that.” Lucius said, tears welling in his eyes, clearly on a roller coaster of emotions due to his pregnancy.

“I do. I won’t accept anyone speaking badly about my husband. Get out.” Severus said struggling to speak clearly but his voice felt clogged with emotions. He felt horrible saying all of these things to his friends but not doing so felt like he was betraying husband.

Severus’ words are all it takes for Lucius to begin crying –something he would never do in front of so many people had he not been pregnant. Seeing Severus’ distress, everyone leaves, and Remus places a comforting arm around his husband and guides him towards the fireplace. Just as they are about to floo back to Malfoy Manor, Lucius turned back to Severus.

“You’re always welcome at my home Severus. No matter what.” He sobs, struggling to halt his tears.

As soon as they left, Severus found himself unable to hold back his own tears, collapsing in a heap on the ground. He had just pushed away the only people in the world who cared about him. Now he was truly alone.

Severus spent a few minutes wiping his persistent tears and making himself look presentable. Tom couldn’t know that he had been crying, Severus thought as he ascended the stair to their bedroom. When he arrived, he found Voldemort sitting on their bed, glaring darkly at him.

“What took you so long?” He asked angrily.

“I was just… saying bye to my friends.” Severus said trying to make the painful situation sound casual.

“Are you sure you didn’t spread your legs for Regulus whilst you were at it?” Tom spits out.

“You know I would never cheat on you Tom.” Severus replies calmly.

“Liar. I saw how you were looking at each other like you wanted to strip and fuck in the middle of that meeting, it was disgusting.”

“I would never look at another man Tom.” Severus promised and for a second he thought it had appeased his husband as he went silent.

“You look like a slut.” Voldemort comments causing Severus’ face to heat up.

“I-I’m sorry. I won’t wear this again.” Severus promised remembering the ‘warning’ that Voldemort had given him before the meeting.

“Take it off. NOW.” Voldemort glares, his eyes shining red, giving Severus no room for refusal.

Face heating with embarrassment, Severus undid the buttons to at the neck of his robes and slipped his hands out. He then pulls the navy robes past his knees and stepped out of them. Only then did he begin to regret not wearing anything but boxers beneath his robes. Though Voldemort had seen him nude before –he was his husband after all, under the gaze of Voldemort, Severus couldn’t help but feel very _observed._

“ _Lacarnum Inflamari_.” Voldemort muttered causing a jet of flame to erupt from his wand and scorch the robes in his hands. Severus yelled as he quickly dropped the robes, feeling the flame scorch his arms. They quickly began to redden and blister but Voldemort seemed not to care.

“I have decided that you won’t be attending Death Eater meetings anymore, you will relay any information to me, and they will be informed of your progress.” Voldemort announces.

“What? Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you speaking to any of my death eaters anymore.” Voldemort says plainly, almost as if he wasn’t stopping any way that Severus had to see his friends –but ah yes, he had burnt those bridges Severus remembered bitterly.

“Yes Tom.” Severus agreed. He doubted any other them wanted to see him anyway –not after what he had said.

“Master.” Voldemort corrects.

“What?”

“You will address me as ‘master’ from now on.” Tom said daring Severus to disagree.

“Ok…Master.” Severus said, struggling a bit to get the word out as if felt so… demeaning.

When Voldemort takes his wand out and points it at Severus, the man squints, bracing himself for the ‘punishments’ that Voldemort promised though he only feels their bond mark heating up. He had elected to get a bond mark, appearing not too dissimilar to a muggle tattoo, on his left peck. It was white and shaped like a snake –Marvolo’s choice of course. Marvolo had a similar mark on his right peck.

“What did you do?” Severus asked once the feeling had passed.

“I’ve limited your magic to basic spells. That only a 3rd year can do.” Voldemort replied nonchalantly.

“Why would you-“ Severus starts but is quickly silenced as Voldemort stands and back hands him hard enough to split his lip.

“I have every right to because I am you Dominant. Don’t forget your place.” Voldemort sneered. And Severus knew that he was absolutely right.

The amount of power a Dominant had over their Submissive was normally agreed when forming the marriage contract however Tom and Severus never saw the need as Severus knew that Tom would never abuse his powers over Severus. Some submissive actually liked their magic being removed as their Dominant would dote on them to the point that they didn’t even need their magic. But Severus liked his independence dammint!

“But you promised that you would never do this.” Severus said helplessly.

“And you promised that you would never fuck any other man yet here we are.” Voldemort sneered.

“I would neve-“

“SHUT UP.” Voldemort roared, effectively silencing Severus. “I am the only one that can release this spell on you. I’ve also restricted your access to our accounts so that you can only make purchases of up to 10 galleons before you need to get permission from me first.”

“Tom I’m not a fucking child.” Severus yelled and was immediately met with a slap.

“How about you stop acting like one then?” Voldemort suggested sarcastically. “You won’t be getting back your access to the accounts or your magic until you stop whoring yourself out.” Voldemort said as he exited their room leaving Severus in tears.

Great.

Now he was broke.

Magicless.

And alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to all the amazing ideas i've been receiving. Comments really motivate me to write and post quickly so please don't hesitate to leave your suggestions.


	5. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing suggestions. I came across a bit of a block whilst writing this and future chapters but i have a great idea for the next chapter. 
> 
> THANKS A LOT!!!!!!!! XDDDD

_“Do you really think that man is your husband? Would the Tom you knew torture all of your closest friends? Would he shout at you in front of everybody? Break your fingers and beat you? Whoever that man –that thing is, he’s not your husband anymore”_

For some reason, days after renouncing their friendship, Severus couldn’t get Lucius’ words out of his head. He was wrong obviously because he didn’t know anything about their relationship. Even though Marvolo had changed, Severus knew that no matter how small and torn, there was a part of his husband’s soul still inside him. And yes, Marvolo would never even dare to lay an unkind hand on Severus or their family or even raise his voice at any of them for that matter but could he be blamed, his soul broken was scattered into so many pieces? Of course he would lose his temper at times.

Even though Voldemort spoke and acted nothing like his husband, and he was constantly cruel to Severus, he still looked like him at least. Every time his looked into his husband’s eyes, Severus could see that he loved him –even though he didn’t outright say it anymore. That fact alone allowed Severus to to hope that one day, his Marvolo would come back to him and they could be happy again.

However sometimes, on bad days, a dark thought tended to cross Severus’ mind –one that he forced himself not to dwell on as it extinguished any sort of hope that had for anything improving.

~~What if Tom ripped his soul into so many pieces that the remining piece he had would simply… break?~~

So, Severus was fearful every time his husband made a horcrux. He was fearful _now_ as his husband was currently out, in the pursuit of creating his fifth horcrux. Severus forced himself not to dwell on those thoughts because he knew should Voldemort ever take it to far and completely damage his soul, he would become a complete monster and his husband would be well and truly dead.

Stalking out of his room towards the kitchen, Severus found himself heavily craving mint ice cream. In the kitchens he found his house elf Topsy who promptly began to slam her head against the fridge door, upset that he hadn’t anticipated Severus’ sudden desire for the ice cream before he had to walk all the way to the kitchen to retrieve some. After a long few minutes of trying to convince the elf that he was the one at fault for not summoning Topsy as he simply wanted to walk around as he was _sure_ he had been putting weight, Severus exited the kitchen, ice cream in hand.

Walking towards the bedroom almost giddy with excitement at the thought of devouring the entire tub of ice cream himself, he heard a voice call out for him. He instantly recognised it as his husband’s own as the man had probably just arrived back from his horcrux mission.

Turning and entering the living room, Severus found himself in such shock that he almost lost his hold on the green tub in his hands. Eyes flitting around the room, in search of his husband, Severus’ eyes once again landed on this _thing_ that was sitting on his couch. ‘How did it even get inside Slytherin Manor, with all the wards?’ Severus thought as he took a step back, heavily regretting not picking his wand up from the bed side table on his way to the kitchens. Filled with panic Severus’ mind began to race, thinking of how he could escape.

Somehow a bald, nose lacking creature had snuck its way into his house and was sat in his husband’s favourite spot and was currently staring at him.

“What do you think about my new appearance my Submissive?” The creature spoke in his husband’s voice. In fact, where was his husb—

And then it dawned on him. This creature was his husband.

“I-I…” Severus started but he quickly found himself speechless as all his words had fled away in shock. No longer was he spouting a head of curly brown hair –Severus’ favourite feature of his husband’s—his head was now without a single strand of hair. He skin had also lost Marvolo’s healthy tan and was replaced with a green and sickly hue of a dead body.

It was clear to Severus that piece of his soul he had recently broken off had been his husband’s last tether to humanity. And now, sitting in his husband’s place was a man who didn’t act, speak or look like his husband.

_“Do you really think that man is your husband? ...Whoever that man –that thing is, he’s not your husband anymore”_

Seeing Voldemort’s growing anger at his prolonged pause, Severus debated what the response should be. Should he act like he hardly realised Voldemort’s changed? Or should he reassure him that physical appearances didn’t bother him? And it was a difficult choice because he was sure both options would surely land him in trouble, so he settled for “What do you think about it Master?” avoiding giving his opinion at all.

“I have no care for my appearance anyway.” Voldemort said though Severus had a feeling that he wasn’t being completely truthful as his Marvolo always had a bit of a vain streak as he was constantly readjusting his curls and taking sly glances into mirrors when he thought no one was looking.

“Well, I also pay no mind to physical appearances.” Severus agreed and it was true. He wasn’t one to judge someone by their appearances though he found it hard to remain so objective as his husband was missing his entire nose. He actually felt physically sick at husband’s new ‘makeover’.

“You are lying.” Voldemort snapped, grabbing Severus’ wrist and pulling him closer causing him to lose grip on his ice cream.

Up close though, Severus’ revulsion only grew as he realised the bad smell had been lingering in their house the entire day, had actually been coming from his husband. Severus recognised this smell from whenever he had to work with cadavers to test his potions.

“No, I’m not lying Master.” Severus lied because well, be couldn’t exactly tell the truth _could he._

“Then prove it.” The bald man said, his red eyes boring into Severus’ own.

“Ok.” Severus replied in a small voice. Though knew precisely what Voldemort wanted him to do, it didn’t make it any easier. Swallowing down his revulsion and imagining that his husband wasn’t the snake-like, nose lacking man before him, Severus reached in and placed a quick kiss on Voldemort’s mouth to which the man scowled.

“Is _that_ what you call a kiss?” He asked grabbing Severus by the scruff of his robes and pulling him in for another, deeper kiss.

And the kiss, Severus could only ever describe it as what it would if would feel like having a squidgy, cold pebble rolling around in his mouth. Only the pebble was wet and foul tasting.

Preventing the kiss from deepening any further, Severus quickly pulled back, escaping Voldemort’s mouth though not the grip he had on his robes.

“Ok, I proved it.” Severus said attempting to pull from Voldemort’s grip, but it wasn’t loosening any. “I-i have a potion brewing at the moment and it’s going to burn if I don’t attend to it.” And though it wasn’t a lie, he did have some potions brewing however they required three more hours of brewing time. Though Severus would say anything to escape his current predicament.

“Call Topsy and have her place a _statis_ charm on it.” Voldemort ordered, changing his hold to capture both of Severus’ writs in his own hands.

“It’s quite a volatile potion so I don’t trust Topsy with monitoring it.” Severus said pulling back again but he was forced onto Voldemort’s lap.

“You are not going anywhere.” Voldemort asserted, his eyes filling with lust and Severus’ own filling with dread.

“Tom I’m not in the mood.” Severus protested leaning his face away from Voldemort’s own.

“You _are_ repulsed by my appearance. Admit it.” Voldemort accused tightening his grip on Severus’ wrists.

“I’m not lying I’m just not in the mood for sex at the moment.” Severus said, slightly more panicked. The growing appendage poking at his thigh was an indication that Voldemort wasn’t too bothered whether Severus was in the mood or not.

Severus cringed as the man began peppering kisses down his neck in a similar way that Marvolo used to. And his eyes had begun to water because he missed Marvolo _so_ much.

_“Whoever that man –that thing is, he’s not your husband anymore”_

Lucius was right. This was not his husband. Marvolo was dead.

He finally understood what Lucius and the others were trying to warn him of. Even though this man sounded like his husband, had his memories, and knew the _precise_ place in his neck to kiss that would turn Severus on, this wasn’t his husband. The cold, clammy lips trailing down his neck were those of a monster.

Clearly tearing his soul apart had obliterated every inch of anything that Severus had loved about his husband.

Pushing harder against Voldemort’s chest, Severus suddenly found himself on the ground as the man unexpectedly loosened his grip on Severus’ wrists. Severus allowed himself a brief moment of elation at escaping though it was short lived as he soon felt the sharp tip of Voldemort’s shoe collided with his ribs.

“I knew you were lying about not caring about my appearance.” Voldemort spat reaching into his robe pockets and pulling out his wand. “I told you what I would do to you if you lied to me again.” Voldemort said calmly pointing the wand at Severus who had immediately shielded his head for cover despite knowing that noting could possible save him from the pain.

He didn’t even have to hear when Voldemort spoke the curse, he just knew by the complete agony that he was in.

The pain was unlike pain he felt before. It started off with all his muscles constricting to the point they felt like they were bursting one by one, seizing all his limbs and making his entire body convulse. Then it felt like his skin was being torn apart by a dull blade and he was being twisted inside-out. If felt like every single bone in his body was being broken simultaneously. Severus had never heard his thoughts so loud as every single fiber in his being just wanted this agony to be over. His mind was screaming, or maybe he was _actually_ screaming though Severus couldn’t quite tell.

He didn’t know how long he was under the Cruciatus for, but he did know that time had slowed down, each second stretching out into long painful years as he ached for the pain to stop.

By the time Voldemort released the curse, Severus had a metallic taste in his mouth as well as blood leaking from his nose and ears. Even afterwards, his skin felt tender, as if it would burn if he was touched.

“Are you done with your theatrics?” Voldemort asked sounding bored.

And Severus didn’t – _couldn’t_ say anything, debilitated with pain.

“Good.” Voldemort said, beginning to strip off his robes until bare. He then did the same to Severus’ unmoving body, trailing his tongue down Severus’ neck and chest.

Every part of him wanted to fight back, push this monster off him but he was immobilised.

And as Voldemort invaded his body, Severus’ couldn’t help but think that he was now every bit as ugly and he was on the inside, on the outside too.

* * *

When Severus awoke, he found himself in complete and utter agony. His skin felt as if he had been set ablaze and his bones creaked in protest as he stood. Strangely enough, though depleted, Severus could feel his magic raging within him as if it was about to explode.

Ignoring his magic as well as the pool of blood and semen that he had risen from, Severus began to make his way up the stairs as he desired nothing more than to shower.

Stepping into the shower, Severus dialled up the heat to maximum setting not caring that it only intensified the agony he was in as he wanted to rid himself of the _filth_ that clung to his skin. Though he didn’t stay under the scalding spray for as long as he would have liked to as Severus could taste bile creeping its way up his throat. Making a dash to the toilet, Severus emptied the content of his stomach into the bowl.

“Topsy.” Severus called weakly and was quickly met by a house elf.

“Good evening Consort Slytherin. Topsy is making the bestest mint ice cre-“ The house elf started but stopped abruptly, panicked upon seeing Severus’ battered figure. “Topsy is getting Lord Slytherin right no-“

“NO!” Severus yelled before the house elf could disapparate, startling the elf.

“But Consort Slytherin is needing healing that Topsy cannot give.” The elf croaked.

“Don’t call him.” Severus asserted. “Where is he at the moment?”

“Lord Slytherin is saying that he is going on a mission and won’t be back till midnight.” Topsy explained.

“Well that’s good.” Severus said after a long while, finding it increasingly difficult to breath. “Can you retrieve my robes and boxers from my room?”

“Of course Consort Slytherin. Topsy is doing so immediately.” She said, apparating out of the room and back withing seconds.

Severus fumbled around a bit with the clothes until he realised that he wasn’t able to place them on by himself, asking the house elf for assistance.

“Can you help me get to the floo, Topsy?” Severus asked, his voice strained.

“Of course Consort Slytherin.” Topsy agreed, apparating them both downstairs. “Is Consort Slytherin sure I is not calling for help?”

“No Topsy, I am going to visit a friend of mine ho is a healer, she will be able to help me.” Severus said picking up some Floo powder but quickly turning back to the house elf. “Can you do something for me Topsy?”

“Of course Consort Slytherin.”

“If Tom comes back when I am away, could you discreetly apparate to the LeStrange’s Manor and notify me?”

“Topsy will make sure that not even the portraits see her if she apparates.” The house elf promised.

* * *

“It’s so good to see you Sev.” Bella said hugging him tightly.

“It’s good to see you too Bella.” Severus said wincing at the pain he felt as she made contact. Noticing Severus’ reaction, Bella is quick to let his go and launches into inspecting him. The black eye was obvious as soon as Severus had stepped into her house but looking closer she could tell that Severus was somewhat paler than usual.

“How have you been Sev?” She asked dragging him over to the couch, not wanting to put too much pressure on him by bring up his obvious abuse at the hand of Voldemort.

“I…not good.” Was Severus’ response, cutting straight to the end unlike Bella’s tactic.

“Oh Sev,” Bella exclaimed sadly. “We all constantly worry about you.”

Severus bites down lightly on his lip at the mention of all his family. “I’m so sorry for kicking you out. I just couldn’t understand what you all meant about Tom, but I see it now.”

“Don’t worry about that, no one is upset with you.” She promised. “Love makes us blind sometimes.”

“I was stupid. That thing in our home isn’t Marvolo. I’m so scared _all the time_ in my own fucking house because of him.” Severus admitted tearfully.

“If you would just ask Remy to ask the pack protect you th-“

“Then there would be an all-out war.” Severus finished. “Voldemort would go to great lengths to get me back, even if that meant turning against the werewolves.”

“Sev, you know Remy and the wolves would be more than happy to wage a war for you. They all adore you. The potions you provide all of them with is the reason they are able to live normal lives and be happy.”

“That would be me taking advantage of them just because they are in a vulnerable position. Even if they don’t want to go against The Dark Lord, if I asked them, they probably would just so I keep brewing for them. That’s not fair of me.”

“That's not true Sev, they love you for your kindness. And they wouldn’t just be waging war on your behalf Sev, tensions have been rising between the wolves and The Dark Lord for weeks now, ever since Voldemort thought he could curse one of the pups. All of them have just been waiting to sink their teeth into him since.”

“Be that as it may, I don’t want to involve Remy and Luc. They have a baby on the way, so they don’t need that sort of stress.” Severus responded.

“You’re too kind for your own good Sev.” Bellatrix smiled in a sad sort of way. “I’m worried about you going back there.”

“I… I’m worried to Bella but I can’t see any way I can escape him. Wherever I run, he will find me and make those who helped me life a living hell. And since he is my Dominant, legally he can force me to go back with him. I may as well just put up with it.”

“That’s no way to live.”

“And that’s it Bella, I’m not living. I’m just surviving at this point.” Severus said running a hand through his hair. “He has taken most of my magic from me. Restricted my access from the accounts—”

“He restricted you magic!” Bella spat out.

“Yes, I am unable to perform spells above that of a 3rd year.” Severus replies feeling incredibly vulnerable. He would have felt ashamed had been telling anyone else but he knew that Bella would never try to harm him or take advantage of him in his weakened state.

“He’s so fucking mad. I-i hate who he has become.” Bella cursed.

“I know, Bella. He wants to make me completely dependent on him so I won’t go against anything he says.” Severus said shuddering at the memory of Voldemort forcing himself on him. “And if I don’t do what he says he’ll Crucio me.”

“He has used the Cruciatus curse on you?” Bella said feeling a bit sick as she discovered just how horrible her friend’s relationship was.

“Yeah he… punished me with it this morning.” Severus admitted.

“Do you want something for the shaking?” Bella asked already pulling out her wand and summoning the potion before Severus could respond. Severus smiled as he gratefully accepted the potion and gulped it down.

“Do you have anything for the pain?” Severus asked in a small voice.

“Pain? You are still in pain from the curse?” Bella asked and Severus noted that her voice rose an octave.

“Yes… I take it feeling pain afterward isn’t normal then.” Severus guessed from her progressively darkening expression.

“Of all those I have spoken to about the Cruciatus curse before, they say that there is only residual pain for around 5 minutes after the curse is released. This is… unusual.”

“Unusual?” Severus asked straightening in his seat in fear.

“Sev… do you mind if I run some scans on you, just to be on the safe side?” Bella asked standing and summoning her Mediwitch equipment informing Severus that regardless of what he said, she would still preform the scans.

Waving her wand over him a few times, Severus began to pull lengths of parchment from thin air. Reading over the notes, Bella couldn’t help but wince at the extensive list of injuries that Severus had sustained in the past month alone. Continuing to scan the notes, Bella’s hand began to shake when she came across a particular injury.

“Sev…” Bella started cautiously not wanting to jump to conclusions but judging by the shame that overcome Severus’ features, he knew precisely what she was going to ask. “Has Tom ever… forced himself on you?” She asked.

Severus’ whole body visibly tensed up. “Could we not talk about that?”

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I just noticed you had some tearing and…” Bella trailed off forcing herself to take a deep breath to prevent herself from breakdown simply by looking at Severus’ pained expression.

She couldn’t even begin to imagine how it must feel for him to go from having such a loving and caring husband to living with and abusive, rapist. Summoning another potion, Bella handed it to Severus who drank it and noticed that the shooting pain he felt at his backside had begun to recede. And he was thankful that Bella never brought it up again. She just continued sifting back and forth though his medical history seeming more and more confused as minutes passed.

“It just doesn’t make any sense.” She said finally placing the parchment down. “I’m going to preform another spell on you Sev, ok?” She asked pointing her wand at him. And then her eyes blew wide in shock.

“What is it what is wrong with me?” Severus asked worriedly.

“There’s nothing wrong with you per say,” She began taking a seat next to Severus and placing a comforting hand on his knee. “You… are pregnant Sev.”

“I…What?” Was the only thing Severus found he would reply.

“You’re pregnant.” She repeated.

“No. I… _what_?” Severus asked feeling his entire body begin to tremble and his face flush.

“You’re pregnant.” Bellatrix repeats calmly for the third time squeezing his knee.”

“No I can’t be.” Severus gasped. “I’ve been using a contraceptive spell-“

“Which aren’t completely accurate. Especially now that you magic has been weakened.” Bellatrix said softly, trying to be as delicately possible to Severus who clearly wasn’t handling the news well.

“But he… Crucioed me. He even kicked me in the fucking stomach. How could it possibly still be alive?” Severus asked, hysterically feeling the first few tears escape his eyes and trail down his face.

“The baby hasn’t been injured despite the… Crucio and the blows to your stomach.” Bella responded mentally cursing Voldemort with every fibre in her being. “Your magic was able to protect the foetus. This is common for all pregnancies –male and female. The parent’s magic forms a barrier around the baby, protecting it from harm.”

Though Severus had already known this. At Hogwarts, all students were discouraged from engaging in any sort of sexual activity until their magical core had full developed. For most magical beings, this was at around 19 years of age. When then magical core is fully developed, a large portion of the parent’s magic would be directed at protecting the foetus and keeping the child healthy –the main cause of many witches and wizards losing control of their magic as the baby developed.

“But how did _my_ magic which has been reduced to that of a 3rd year manage to protect the baby?”

“I’m not too sure… but I believe that what happened is that all your magic was all focused on protecting the foetus, and none at all on protecting yourself. This may be why you are having such extreme aftereffects of the Crucio. I have heard people describe feeling pain for a few minutes after as well a shaking for a few days but never as bad as the pain that you described. With witches and wizards who aren’t pregnant, their magic is able to focus on reducing some of the pain however your magic was all…occupied.” Bella said indicating his stomach.

At Bella words, fat tears began to make their way down Severus’ face and the witch is quick to embrace him, running her hands through his hair as he releases gut-wrenching sobs.

“H-how am I s-supposed to raise a fucking child a-around him?” Severus sobbed loudly.

“Sev, you know that everyone else and I will all support you,” Bella reassured him feeling quite guilty at her next words but she felt that they needed to be said. “That is…if you wish to keep the baby.”

At her words, Severus flinches out of her hold, looking at her as if she had just grown another head.

“I’m not going to abort my baby.” He sneered at her sounding offended almost. “It’s innocent in all of this.” He said placing a loving hand over his stomach.

“I-I know Sev, I’m sorry I asked. You just looked so miserable when I told you.”

“I’m not miserable I’m happy.” Severus said, tears betraying his words. “Marvolo and I always talked about having kids. Of course we planned to have them a bit later down the line but just because this pregnancy is unexpected, doesn’t make my child any less wanted. Marvolo…would have loved to see our children.” Severus said closing his eyes, mind filled with flashes of all the better times.

Bella took one of her friend’s hands into her own, silent tears running down her face as she felt a similar sense of loss.

“How am I supposed to tell _him_?” Severus cried, squeezing Bella’s hand sightly.

“I can be there while you tell him if you’d like. Maybe take some of the heat off you a bit.” Bella reasoned. She would happily get Crucioed a million times over if it meant Severus and his baby would be safe.

“No, he warned me that he didn’t want any of you all coming over anymore. He doesn’t even know I’m here. I wasn’t meant to leave but I was just so scared and in so much pain that I had to.”

“He…may not react as bad as you think Sev, he be happy that he has an heir.” Bella proposed but she didn’t sound too convinced himself.

“Or he might just fucking kill me and our baby.” Severus deadpanned.

“Don’t say that Sev.” Bella admonished raising her and to wipe his tears.

“Let’s face it Bella. My magic can only do so fucking much. One more Crucio like that and I will probably not be able to handle it.” Severus snapped and at Bella silence, Severus knew that he was right.

“Ok we need a plan to-“ Bella began but was interrupted as a loud ‘crack’ sounded indicating that someone had apparated.

“Consort Slytherin, Lord Slytherin has apparated into the Manor and is currently searching for you. We must head back immediately.” Topsy shrieked grabbing hold of Severus and apparating away before Severus could react, leaving Bellatrix alone in her living room.

“We need a plan to get you out of there.” Bella whispered, hard eyes locking onto the place that her friend had disappeared from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for all the great ideas, they really motivate me. I have never been this consistent with any of my fics before XDDDD


	6. He-who-Must-not-be-Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus returned back to Slytherin Manor and Voldemort is pissed... more than ususal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support i am receiving. I have been using some of the amazing ideas that i have been suggested and i will be giving credit once this fic is finished as i wouldn't have been able to do write it without all of your support.

(Minor violence within this chapter)

_Those who were close enough to Marvolo knew that when ever he became extremely angry, his rage manifested into somewhat an aura around him. His aura was so fierce that it was almost tangible and anyone within close range to him could feel it spiralling out of control. It wasn’t a common occurrence that Marvolo became so angry that he lost control of his magic as he was normally quite calm and level-headed, though when he did, it was pretty frightsome to the person who his anger was directed at._

_The first time Severus had seen this dangerous aura around his beloved was shortly after they started dating –when Severus was in his fifth year. Word had gotten back to Marvolo that Sirius had publicly stripped Severus and thrown him into the lake. Of course Marvolo had his suspicion about Severus being bullied as whenever they would meet, Severus would have all sorts bruises and scrapes, but Severus had always vehemently denied it whenever he was asked so Marvolo._

_So, when Marvolo discovered that two Gryffindor idiots humiliated his boyfriend, he was understandably enraged._

_Severus was shocked to find both boys, scared out of their wits, publicly apologise to him in the Great hall that afternoon. It almost made up for the embarrassment he felt._ Almost. _He still despised the both after all, but it helped that he was no longer the main topic of discussion that day._

As Severus was apparated into Slytherin Manor, he felt Tom’s magic fill their house. Quickly throwing off his robes and shooting beneath the bedsheets, Severus felt his insides freeze up in fear. Though he had seen Marvolo’s magic rage with anger before, it had never been directed towards him ever before.

Closing his eyes, Severus laid in bed hoping that Voldemort didn’t know that he had left the Manor. As Voldemort neared, Severus’ body began to tremble, and his eyes welled.

‘This is it. He is going to kill me.’ Severus thought, struggling to regulate his breathing, though when Voldemort entered their room, he had stopped breathing all together.

He expected Voldemort to start screaming as soon as he entered the room however the man stayed eerily quiet, walking in and simply staring at Severus.

Severus had hoped to pretend that he was sleeping but by the way Tom was staring at him, he knew that he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Y-you’re ho-home Master.” Severus stuttered, peering out of his bedsheets at Voldemort.

Voldemort had a crazed sort of look in his eyes, glaring heatedly at Severus making him want to disappear. Severus’ grip tightened around his blankets and he felt his mouth go dry. Did Voldemort know that he had left the Manor?

“When were you going to fucking tell me?” Voldemort asked, dangerously quietly.

“I don’t-“ Severus began but was quickly cut of when Voldemort aimed a _Reducto_ right next to his head, blasting the headboard into splinters around him. Severus was quick to duck down, shielding his head and releasing a frightened moan.

“What have I told you about lying to me Sub?” He asked in a restrained rage that Severus knew was soon about to explode.

“P-please. I don’t know what you mean.” Severus whispered focusing his diminished magic at his stomach in order to protect his child.

“I’m talking about you and Regulus. You fucking planned this didn’t you.” He said, rage slowly building up.

Severus shook his head vigorously, tear escaping and rolling down his cheeks. “I haven’t even spoken to Regulus.”

Voldemort edged around the room towards Severus. “You told him where my fucking locket was.”

“W-what locket?” Severus cried.

“MY HORCRUX.” Voldemort roared making Severus flinch backwards. “He took it and he fucking ran. You told your boyfriend where to find it because you knew that I was going to kill him.”

“N-no. I didn’t know.” Severus sobbed curling up tighter.

“You’re a liar.” Voldemort said advancing on Severus and grabbing his chin, forcing it upwards. “Tell me you didn’t know anything about Regulus leaving.”

And Severus wanted to say he didn’t know anything about it but he did. And Voldemort was looking a him like he could see past all of his protections and shields so he hesitantly nodded, angering Voldemort even more.

Then Voldemort raised his wand to Severus’ head.

“No stop Master please.” Severus screamed.

“You are a cheating fucking whore an-.” Voldemort snarled.

“I’m pregnant.” Severus blurted out.

“…What?” Voldemort asked, hand lowering slightly.

“I’m pregnant. If you c-curse me the baby going to die. I’m going to die.” Severus gasped and he felt Voldemort’s grip on him slowly release and his pulsating magic, slowly recede.

“You… are having my heir?” He asked.

Severus nodded slowly, anticipating his reaction.

“That… makes me very pleased, my submissive. My heir will be very powerful indeed.” He said placing a gentle hand on Severus’ stomach and rubbing, to which Severus was tempted to shift out of but he knew better.

“Topsy.” Voldemort yelled and the house elf quickly apparated in.

“Yes, Lord Slytherin?” Topsy asked.

“Prepare some food for my Submissive.” Voldemort requested.

“Yes Lord Slytherin.” Topsy apparated away.

“I-I’m not hungry Master.” Severus said hesitantly.

“You eat when I tell you to eat.” Voldemort ordered slightly increasing the pressure on Severus’ stomach –almost as if warning him. “You will not starve my heir.”

At his words, Severus wanted to scream that it was _his_ child, not Voldemort’s, but he knew better.

_Dear Albus,_

_Apologies for worrying you and not reply to any of your owls. Unfortunately, I have some previous engagements that I hadn’t considered when I accepted the role to be Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Therefore it is with great regret that I must hand I am handing in my resignation, effective immediately._

_–Severus Snape_

Severus re-read over the parchment once before rolling it, tying it with a chord handing it to an owl which snatched it in her claws and quickly exited through the window. This morning Voldemort had handed him a bunch of letters, all of which were from Albus Dumbledore. They had generally all been about the same thing –asking Severus of his wellbeing and if he would be returning to take up his post as Potions master. Though it was something Severus dearly wanted to do as he thoroughly enjoyed teaching, Voldemort had instructed Severus not to return as it would put he and the baby in danger.

According to Voldemort every single thing that Severus had once enjoyed doing was now a potential risk to the baby. He wasn’t allowed to brew potions, even ones that Severus knew were completely safe, as the fumes could hurt the baby. He wasn’t allowed to spend long amounts of time reading as he had to take long walks around the garden to exercise so that the baby could be nice and strong. He wasn’t allowed to decide what he ate, how he dress or even when he bathed. It was almost as if Voldemort thought that Severus himself had suddenly become a child and needed him to make all decisions for him.

Though it wasn’t all bad. Over the past three months, Voldemort hadn’t drawn his wand on him. Yes, there would still be the odd slap or a punch now and then, but Voldemort directed none of these blows at Severus’ stomach.

Severus was of course, bored out of his mind by this point though, having noting fun to do. He had recently learned to retreat into his mind and when he did so, hours would fly past without him realising. The only thing that would break him from the trance was when Topsy would apparate in and notify him that his food had been prepared. When Severus’ mind drifted, he thought about all sorts of things. Recently he had been thinking a lot about his family and what they would be doing at that moment. He thought that Lucius would be sat in his favourite black, suede couch, lounging around. Severus estimated that had gotten pregnant around 5 weeks earlier than him so Lucius’ bump would be showing quite obviously now.

His heart clenched whenever he remembered his family as his missed them very much. It saddened him that he hadn’t receive any letter from any of them a part of him had also suspected that Voldemort had something to do with it.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Severus stood and exited the guest room the room. He was tired of idly sitting around so he walked down to the living room where he found Voldemort.

“Master can I ask something of you?” Severus asked in a small, apprehensive voice.

“Yes of course my Submissive.” Voldemort said holding out his arm beckoning Severus closer so he sat beside Voldemort on the sofa. “What is it you wanted to ask me Sub.” He said rubbing Severus’ slightly protruding stomach.

“I… would like to go to Diagon Alley. Not for long. Just for an hour. I just want to buy some baby things like a push chair, a cot. Just some cloth-“

“No. Absolutely not.” Voldemort rejected shooting a harsh warning glare at Severus. “Now, what have you been up to today?” He said quickly changing the subject.

Normally at this point, Severus would give up but something inside him was desperate to leave, even if just for a while. “I-I really want to go out. I can even disguise myself as a woman. No one would even know that it was me an-“

“If you need anything for my heir, make a list and Topsy will retrieve all the items from Diagon Alley.” He said firmly.

“But I-“

“I SAID NO!” Voldemort shouted, grabbing Severus by the scruff of his robes, halting any words that man had. Severus clenched his eyes shut in fear. And although the slap was not unexpected the sheer force of it was enough to make Severus’ eyes water. And then he felt himself being pushed harshly off the sofa, onto the hard ground. Focusing his magic around his stomach and curing into a ball, Severus prepared himself for the beating. Though after a tense moment of bracing himself and feeling no pain, Severus looked up at Voldemort to find the man pointing wand at him.

“No, no please the baby.” Severus moaned, tears leaking from his eyes.

And after regarding Severus for a moment he scoffed and put his wand away. “Pathetic.” He spat. “My heir will not be around such a useless bearer.” He said as he walked out causing Severus’ insides to freeze up. The pain he felt was worse than any beating that Severus had ever been given.

_My heir would not be around such a useless bearer._

Voldemort was planning to take _his_ baby away from him. _His baby._ And Severus couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t have enough magic to defend himself, nor enough money to hide himself.

‘I am weak. I don’t deserve to have a child. I should just die.’ Severus thought as he drifted into his mind. Deeper and deeper.

And deeper.

Over the past two months, Severus’ eyes grew vacant and he hadn’t spoken a single word –not even to Topsy. At first Voldemort had beaten him for it, then realising that he preferred Severus not speaking, he had given up.

Severus spent his days wandering the grounds of Slytherin Manor, avoiding Voldemort as much as possible, which wasn’t too hard as Voldemort was often out on missions, and Severus had begun sleeping in a guest bedroom.

On this particular day, Severus’ wanderings had led him to the garden. He was sat on a bench surrounded by tropical flowers that Marvolo loved. His hand was wrapped around his protruding stomach as he hummed quietly, not knowing the danger he was currently in. For little did he 6m snake was slithering towards him, and he only realised when she had begun to encircle him.

Instantly stopping his humming along with any sort of movements, Severus froze and Nagini continued to wrap herself around him until he was completely encircled. In fear Severus had even stopped himself from breathing.

For the first time in months, Severus had actually found himself wanting Voldemort to show up, though just to take his snake before it ate him.

10 minutes later, the was no Voldemort and no change in Severus’ position as he feared that any sudden movement would make the snake begin to squeeze him to death. Somewhere along the line, Severus had begun crying silently, too scared to even summon his house elf. All the while the snake had been hissing in a non-threatening sort of way, which was slowly calm Severus down.

After an hour he realised that the snake likely intended him no harm so he tried his best to relax taking in deep breaths. When Severus thought it was ok to completely relax, the snake began to shift until it’s head turned towards him causing Severus’ heart to race a bit, until it looked into his eyes.

There was something strangely familiar about in it’s eyes. Some thing warm. Something that made Severus want to laugh and cry at the same time. He felt so overwhelmed with the desire to embrace the Snape that he almost did but was interrupted.

“There you are Submissive, I’ve been searching for you.” Voldemort’s cold voice sounded. As he neared, he gestured for Nagini to move from his submissive, which she did. “Come, let’s go to our room.” He hissed grabbing Severus’ wrist and pulling him.

Severus’ eyes clouded with fear as he knew what was coming and began to shake his head vigorously, contorting his body so he couldn’t be easily be dragged away by Voldemort.

“So you are being bad today Sub? I’ll make you suffer for it in bed.” Voldemort promised grabbing Severus tighter. Though as he was about to Severus away, Nagini quickly wrapped her tail around Severus, pulling him for Voldemort’s grasp She then began to his menacingly at Voldemort causing him to stop his advances.

*What do you mean I shouldn’t touch him, he is my sub?* Voldemort snapped.

*You wish to drag him away and harm him* She hissed back violently.

*I’m not going to hurt him, Nagini. He’s my Submissive so I can-*

*Remember that you cannot lie to a snake _young one._ You wish to drag him away harm him.”

*I’m not going to harm him.*

*He doesn’t wish to go with you and you shall not force him to. You will not harm your consort or your hatchling.* She hissed, baring her teeth at him dangerously.

Though Severus had no idea what either of the were hissing about, from Nagini’s defensive stance, he knew that the snake was protecting him. After a bit their hissing had come to a halt and they were both staring dangerously at each other. Then Voldemort scoffed, walking angrily leaving Severus and the snake in the garden.

Severus couldn’t believe it. The snake had protected him. In gratitude, Severus slowly wrapped his arms around the snake, which in turn wrapped his tail around him in a ‘hug’.

As Severus silently sobbed, Nagini hissed softly. She wanted to tell his that she would protect him and that he was going to be ok, but Severus couldn’t understand so he just kept on crying.

From then onwards, Nagini had taken a permanent resident in his room. She had also begun following Severus around like a shadow, hissing at Voldemort when ever he neared. And of course, Voldemort could always curse the snake, but he feared damaging his horcrux so much that for the past month he hadn’t even laid a hand on Severus.

Stroking his protruding stomach, Severus was humming a tune when he first felt the wards shake. At first, he decided to ignore it however when he felt a larger tremor, he instantly stopped what he was doing and shot up.

When Severus felt the wards begin to crack, breaking under the force of no doubt a very powerful wizard, he knew that Slytherin Manor is being attacked. Where the hell was Voldemort whenever Severus needed him? Nagini who was sleeping had been abruptly awoken when she sensed Severus’ distress.

“Topsy.” Severus called panicked, and was shocked that the elf didn’t respond. “Topsy.” Severus repeated and was met by silence rather than the sound of apparation that he wanted.

Ok, he had to calm down a think! He couldn’t use his weakened magic to apparate or to send any sort of message. The only way out of the Manor was by Floo so logically he had to make it to the living room. Grabbing his wand, Severus tiptoed out of his room, and began to hear hushed voices coming from the living room.

To his dismay, when he peered around the corner, none other than Albus Dumbledore was stood in his living room. Sirius Black was sitting lounging on his sofa. He was surrounded by Order members; Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley and McGonagall.

“So, you all remember the plan yes?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes of course Albus. We are to bring He-who-must-not-be-named and Severus Snape, dead or alive.” Molly announced.

“I prefer dead.” Sirius laughed springing up off the sofa, brandishing his wand. “I’m going after Snape.” He announced stalking up the stairs causing Severus to flinch and scurry back into his room, panicked.

He couldn’t send any messages to anyone. He couldn’t apparate away. He couldn’t Floo.

In short, he was screwed.

From outside, he could hear that the Order members were searching the rooms, bursting inside and turning each room upside-down from the sound of it, in order to make sure no one was hiding. Great. He was really screwed.

Struggling to control his breathing, Severus prayed to Merlin for a miracle because he was sure that this would be his last day alive.

As the voices edged closer, Severus felt his eyes water as he forced his magic to surround his stomach. Nagini had begun to bare her teeth for battle but Severus knew that even though she could probably disarm two, maybe even three wizards, she was hardly a match for eight –especially as one of them was Albus Dumbledore. So Severus reached a shaky hand out to stroke at her green scales.

“I love you Nagini.” He said tearfully. “And I love you too baby, I’m sorry.” He sobbed loving stroking his stomach.”

Soon he heard a voice coming from outside his door. “Snivellus are you in here?” Sirius Black’s voice called from outside and Severus placed a hand tightly over his mouth to quite the harsh sounds of him breathing.

As the doorknob turned, Severus felt nothing but regret.

Regret that he hadn’t found a way out of Slytherin Manor sooner.

Regret that he put up with Voldemort’s abuse for so long.

Regret that he hadn’t listened to the warnings.

Regret that he ever supported Marvolo when he ever suggested making those fucking horcruxes.

And now he was going to die.

Suddenly the doorknob stopped turning and the door began to open. Big black boots entering were the only thing Severus saw before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!!! Feedback will be very much appreciated!!!


	7. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know that was an evil cliffhanger 😄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I have recently stated working again so i doubt i can be uploading every 2 days like i once was. I will try to get out a chapter a week though!!!

Severus awoke to the sound of voices around him.

For a moment he just laid there, disoriented and not quite sure where he was. Ok, lets see. The last thing that he remembered it that he was at Slytherin Manor. He ate an omelette for breakfast, he went on a walk in the gardens with Nagini and he went back to his room for a peaceful afternoon. A pretty normal day by Severus’ standards.

Oh yeah, and Albus Dumbledore broke down the wards around Severus’ house, Order member had invaded and Sirius Back who was on a mission to kill Severus had found him and –

‘Where exactly am I?’ Severus thought, forcing himself to sit up despite his body protesting. As he rose, he was hit with a wave of nausea and his head began to spin. Closing his eyes tightly, Severus gave himself a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Soon his eyes began to focus, and Severus realised that he was in a small, bare room with nothing but himself inside. The walls and floor were lined with rocks and one the left side of the room were long metal bars.

He was in a cell.

Trapped.

And he was likely going to be tortured for information, then killed.

‘Fuck. Just calm down and breathe.’ Severus thought to himself, as his breathing quickened to the point that his lungs burned for air. ‘I need to find a way out of here.’ Severus thought desperately. For a moment, his mind flitted over to his and Marvolo’s soul bond. Concentrating all his thoughts and all of his magic on their bond, Severus began to project himself towards his husband. If he could just let him know of the danger he was in, maybe Voldemort would come to his assistance. Though he doubted that Voldemort would actually come even if he did know of his situation, Severus still tried to contact him –though more for his child’s safety than his own.

But there was nothing there.

No warmth within him that came when he and Marvolo would contact through their soul bond.

No slight pull on his magic.

There was nothing.

Almost as if the bond had simply…disappeared.

Although Severus hadn’t expected much, the fact that he wasn’t able to use his magic to defend himself or even contact someone else who could, made him feel very alone. And once again his breathing sped up as he was reminded of how futile his situation was. He was too weak to defend himself, let alone his child. Involuntary tears sprung to his eyes and as he moved to wipe them away, he found that his hands were unable to shift from the awkward position that the were at behind his back. In fact, his legs were also immobile. Great. He was tied up and alone with no means of escape.

Of course, nothing could ever be easy for Severus. He was beginning to think that Merlin just hated him with how terribly his life had been going recently.

Looking around the cell, Severus hoped to find something –anything that he could arm himself with but alas, he only found scraps of material and he highly doubted that a torn robe could do and harm to a fully grown wizard.

When the voices around him became louder and the footsteps closer, Severus felt very much like a cornered mouse.

“Ah so you’ve awoken. I was beginning to think that Sirius had too much fun.” Dumbledore said from outside the cell. Severus noticed that he was noticeably different from how he usually was. Firstly, he was wearing simple, grey robes different from his usual hideous collection. Secondly, Severus noted he had a crazed, unkempt sort of look to him, making him feel all the more vulnerable. As the man unlocked and enter his cell, Severus began to shift backward to the corner furthest from the man. He also attempted to focus his magic on his stomach though it proved to be troublesome as his magic was so depleted that it only made him dizzy.

“I was _so_ disappointed with you when you quit Severus. You completely wrecked all my plans.” He began, shocking Severus. Though the Dark side thought that they had an advantage as Severus’ position at Hogwarts would allow him to spy on the Light, Dumbledore clearly had a hidden agenda when hiring him. “You see, the plan was to make you comfortable, draw you in with the old man routine and make you think that you had some sort of purpose within our cause. Of course, we knew your true allegiance the entire time as Peter had told us everything.”

Severus scowled at the mention of that rat. He had his doubt from the very beginning as soon as Peter was recruited but everyone else had brushed it off as his prejudice for the Marauders.

“And we couldn’t simply _let_ you live as you were too much trouble. The Dark side having your potions ability and your mission strategies placed the Light at a massive disadvantage. You had to die.” He said plainly, without a hint of a glimmer in his grey eyes. “The plan was to ambush you when you attended to order meeting that I had invited you, only you never showed up.”

The grandfatherly demeanor that the headmaster always put up was clearly nothing more than an act as this man was completely crazy.

A small –very small! —part of Severus thanked Voldemort for forbidding him from attending that meeting.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. Some sacrifices are simply necessary for the great good.” Dumbledore snapped suddenly. “It was the perfect plan. You would have arrived at the meeting via portkey so neither you or the Dark Lord would have had any idea about you location. Should you have arrived, you would have been met with 12 witches and wizards who would have executed you as you stood. Clean and simple. Voldemort would never have known where to find you.” He shrugged, sounding more and more unhinged as he continued.

‘If he was so intent on killing me, then why hasn’t he killed me yet then?’ A dark thought formed in Severus mind.

“Got nothing to say about that?” Dumbledore taunted Severus, taking steps closer and causing Severus to flinch backwards. Then the man stopped, staring into Severus eyes. “You are wondering why I haven’t already killed you yet, right?” He asked making Severus scowl and quickly try to strengthen his mental shield, though it proved futile as his body and magic were exhausted.

“The reason why we haven’t killed you is because some new information has come to light.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling dangerously. “Our sources have informed us that you are not only a Death eater, but consort to Voldemort himself. And not only that, but you are also carrying his heir within you.” Dumbledore laughed throwing his hand up in the air as if in triumph.

Severus’ mouth went dry with fear.

“Now we have Voldemort right where we want him!” He shouted. “He _will_ come for you and his heir. And then we shall strike.”

Severus shook his head forlornly. Clearly the old man didn’t know who he was dealing with. Marvolo would have came rushing to save him. Heck, Marvolo wouldn’t have allowed to be kidnapped in the first place! But Voldemort? He would like already be searching for a new consort by now.

“Surely he will come, for his own heir.” Dumbledore said, confusion apparent at Severus’s disagreement. It seemed that no one had informed him that Voldemort didn’t even have a scrap of humanity left. Maybe then his expectations would be so high. “Well, even if he doesn’t show up, at least we can still pull some information out of you.”

Severus began to shake his head in defiance. He would never tell them anything.

“If I ask you a question you will answer, or I will not hesitate to rip that baby from your belly.” Dumbledore shouted, advancing on Severus who curled up and began to shake in fear. For a while, he just stood over Severus, staring at him. The he began laughing hysterically.

“It’s a pity that the rest of your lot aren’t as tight lipped as you. After all, it was a Death Eater, who gave us the information about your location.” He said, slapping at his thigh due to the sheer hilarity of the situation.

Though Severus wasn’t laughing, he felt his insides freeze up.

A Death Eater… had given the information to the Light?

Impossible.

Severus couldn’t even fathom a single Death Eater betraying their cause –except Peter of course but they had already handled that traitor.

The remaining Death Eaters were Severus’ friends. No. His family.

No one would have sold them out in this way…right?

“That’s the problem with being on the side that you have chosen Severus. You never know if your own ally will stab you in the back. You can’t ever trust anyone.” Dumbledore lamented as he turned and walked towards the cell door.

And Severus felt a burning rage within. He was lying. He was wrong.

And he really did feel like shout just that to the old man though he couldn’t quite get the words out.

He trusted every single Death Eater with his life. They were family. But…how else could the Light have discovered the location of Slytherin Manor?

“Still don’t have anything to say?” Dumbledore taunted. “Well, after I let Sirius in here, I’m sure you’ll be singing. And don’t worry, I’ve informed him against doing anything that can harm your child. I wouldn’t want to lose my bargaining chip after all.” He laughed as he walked away.

Before Severus cold even process Dumbledore’s words, he heard rushed footsteps and the delighted humming of Sirius Black.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a very long time, Snivellus.” He said, brandishing his wand whilst entering the cell.

Severus felt himself begin to shake violently as he knew that what was going to happen to him next would be in no way painless.

‘Stay away from me.’ Severus mentally begged, shifting further back but was met by a cold, hard wall.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you Snivellus. I’m going to curse you until you blood boils, and you scream in agony.” He said, turning and peeing outside the cell for a moment, eyes fixed on outside, rather than Severus himself. Strange. “I’ll peel all your flesh from your bones and… alright he’s gone.” He said, quickly scurrying across the cell towards Severus who let out a frightened moaned and he flicked his bound feet upwards towards the man’s face but his legs were quickly caught in the man’s strong grip.

Letting out a moan a frustration, Severus relaxed his body, succumbing to the torture he was about to undergo.

‘Please Merlin keep my baby safe.’ He prayed closing his eyes, though the pain never came.

“It’s ok Sev, it’s me! Remus.” Sirius said perplexing Severus. Was everyone in the Light side completely mad? “I’ve taken a Polyjuice potion but it’s me.” He promised.

Though Severus only stared at him skeptically.

“Yes, I promise it’s me. And I know this is confusing, but we don’t have much time.” He whispered hurriedly releasing Severus from his binds. “I need something…” He thought aloud before his eyes landed on the scraps of material on the ground. Gathering them into a pile, he took his wand, and he began to chant a spell, pointing at the cloth and moving his wand in circular motions. Soon the sheets of cloth had transformed into Severus, only a bloodied, injured version. And he wasn’t breathing.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Severus said looking at the body with undisguised shock.

“We don’t have time to discuss this Severus, Dumbledore may return.” Remus replied to Severus’ unasked question, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling out a length of green ribbon. “Grab on, it’s a portkey.” He said handing a side to Severus who quickly obeyed. “Home” Remus said and soon, both he and Severus we transported away.

* * *

Far away at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius was sat, biting nervously at his nails. Though he knew that it was a bad habit and _‘Not at all Malfoy-like’,_ he was really nervous. He hadn’t seen or even heard from his best friend Severus, in over 6 months now. The painful last time that they had last spoken, Severus had cast him out of the Slytherin Manor. He knew that he had no right to comment on Severus’ relationship, but he just couldn’t stand aside and watch his friend get hurt. As much as he loved Marvolo too, that man the Severus was desperately clinging onto, just wasn’t him anymore. Marvolo would _never_ hurt Severus so much. And Lucius dearly regretted his words that day –not because they weren’t completely true, but because it had cost him his family.

Over the months, Lucius had sent Severus countless letters enquiring how he was and how the baby, that Bellatrix had informed him of, was faring. Though he never received a response for a single one of his owls. He knew that Voldemort had to have been running interference but still, an unsettling thought arose.

~~‘What if Severus had been receiving the letter but he chose to ignore them?’~~

No. Lucius quickly dismissed that thought. Severus would never act in such a way. The mere thought of Severus despising him so much made Lucius want to burst out in tears –not that he was a cry baby, but he had been informed by his husband that he was an emotional pregnant person. Not that he believed him of course. 

“Don’t worry Luc, they’ll both be here any minute now.” Bella tried to reassure him though she didn’t sound overly confident herself. They both knew that the plan had it’s risks and that any wrong move, Severus and Remus could be in grave danger.

‘If anything happens to them I will have to raise my child without them ever knowing their father or their uncle Sev.” Lucius thought, dangerously on the verge of panicking now. ‘And I won’t be able to cope with it all, losing such important people. Surely that will make me a bad father and-‘

“Lucius you need to calm down.” Bella said, soothingly rubbing his back. “They’ll be fine. This much stress isn’t good for the baby. They’ll be here any min-“ Bella started but just as she was about to finish, both Remus and Severus landed in the living room, Severus atop of Remus.

“Oh, thank Merlin.” Lucius cried struggling to his feet and waddling over to the pair. Bella who had been slightly quicker to rise helped Severus of the ground and engulfed him into a hug. He visibly flinched away from her at first but realising that the small witch would harm him, he relaxed into the hug. Then it was Lucius’ turn as he quickly snatched Severus away and hugged him. Though it was a bit of an awkward hug as both their protruding bellies made the task much harder, it was well-welcomed as Severus wrapped his arm tightly around Lucius and the pai just stood there for a while in each others arms.

“We’ve been so worried about you Sev.” Lucius said teary-eyed, pulling back for the hug and looking at Severus’ equally teary face.

“You must be wondering what the hell is going on.” Bella chuckled, holding Severus’ arm and guiding him to the chair.

Severus gave a slight nod, eyes flitting around the room and staring at his family in wonderment, as if he didn’t believe that they were real.

“Well, we started planning after you visited me six months ago. I couldn’t just leave you in that hellhole, it’s no place to raise a child in.” Bella started nervously taking a seat besides Severus. “As soon as you left, I Floo’d to the Malfoy Manor and we started to discuss strategies to get you out of there.”

“The reason why it took so long is because It was difficult thinking of a way to get you out of there without Voldemort coming after you, or any of us.” Remus explained.

“So that when we decided that we had to fake your death.” Lucius explained. “The only way that Voldemort wouldn’t be searching for you after you disappeared, was if he thought you died.”

“Our plan was to leak information to the light. Nothing to much but just enough to get them to trust us. We knew that if we told them the exact location of the Manor, they would storm the place." Bellatrix explained. "Beforehand, Remus found Sirius Black and an immobilised him. Then using Polyjuice, he assumed Sirius’ place in the mission and made sure he was the one to get to you first so that they could capture you, not just begin casting spells and kill you as soon as they saw you.”

“I transfigured the cloth to appear like you in the cell Severus, so that he Light side will believe that Sirius Black killed you in a fit of rage. Nagini will tell the Dark Lord that the Light has taken you, then when they haven’t contacted him, trying to bargain with him for your life, he will put he pieces together and assume that you were killed. Our plan depended on you getting captured so we asked your house elf not to interfere.” Remus said.

“Topsy is most sorry Consort Slytherin. Topsy is ironing her hands for not coming when you called her.” Topsy said, creeping in from a corner of the room and displaying her bandaged hands.

Though Severus looked quite shocked at the lengths that they went to and he surely had some questions, he didn’t voice them. He just stayed quiet.

“Sev, are you alright? I know we just unloaded a lot of information of you all at once.” Bella asked after a long moment of silence. Again, he just nodded.

“You can talk to us, you know that?” Lucius tried, but Severus didn’t respond, looking away with tired, vacant eyes.

* * *

As soon as Voldemort stepped into the Slytherin Manor, he knew that something was wrong.

The wards were in torn open and the entire house was in disarray, as if a heard of hippogriff had stormed the place before he entered.

“TOPSY!” He yelled at the top of his voice.

“Yes, Lord Slytherin.” Topsy replied as she apparated in.

“Where is my submissive right now?” He asked dangerously.

“I is not knowing. I looked all over the Manor to give the Consort his lunch but I is not finding him.” The elf said.

“Well look HARDER.” He shouted, shooting a wave of magic at the elf who shrieked as she disapparated.

*Where the hell have you been?* Nagini asked angrily slithering at top speed towards Voldemort.

*Oh so yu want to to talk to me now, instead of hissing at me whenever I get near my submissive?* Voldemort snapped at the snake who had been severely pissing him off over the past months. Had the snake have been his familiar as well as his horcrux, he would have defina-

*Wizards have broken into the Manor and snatched you mate.*

*WHAT?* Voldemort roared, magic lashing out dangerously.

*There were many of them. One cast a spell on me that put me into a deep sleep. When I awoke, your mate was nowhere to be seen. I can’t even smell him anywhere.*

*I’LL KILL DUMBLDORE IF HE HURTS HIM.” Voldemort shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling the air crackled around him as his magic began to spiral.

*Can’t be any different than what you have done to him.* Nagini snapped, baring her teeth at him.

*What did you say?* Voldemort hissed dangerously. He had enough of his familiar’s defiance.

*I said it can-* Nagini started but stopped as she was flung across the room by a large wave of Voldemort’s magic. She was suspended several feet in the air soaring until she hit the brick wall with a loud crack.

Voldemort instantly regretted his action, rushing to the other side of the room to the unmoving snake. Nagini’s body was contorted in a strange angle as a green liquid quickly began to pool beneath her. Her large green eyes watched him for a moment, regarding him in disappointment before the eyes began to slowly shut.

*Nagini stop joking.* Voldemort said nudging the snake with him foot but he was met by silence.

‘That wasn’t supposed to happen. But I guess that is what she deserved for defying me so.’ Voldemort though, turning to exit the room. ‘Now I have to make another horcrux. But first I must deal with the light who dared to-“ Voldemort’s thought were abruptly stopped as a bright light began emerging from behind him.

Where there was once the body of his familiar was now a burning blue light, slowly getting bigger.

‘What the hell is that?’ Voldemort thought, slowly walking towards it with his wand at the ready. And from the light shot a beam directly at Voldemort, halting his movements and promptly knocking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell. What did you think???


End file.
